


O Presente Perfeito

by BaekdouxFest, juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Shounen-ai, comedia, plot #37, slight!SuRene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Final de ano sempre cheira a confraternizações, férias, alegria e, claro, Amigo Oculto. Para Baekhyun era o inferno, porque seu presentes terrivelmente clichês eram zoados por semanas no escritório em que trabalhava. No ano em que decide mudar sua situação, tudo vai por água abaixo quando tira Do Kyungsoo, o chefe mais irritante do mundo — também conhecido como “Crush Que Juro de Pés Juntos Não Gostar”.





	O Presente Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei muito bem o que dizer aqui, mas gostaria de agradecer por esse projeto maravilhoso e pelas ADMs super atenciosas por terem paciência comigo. Espero que gostem da história e boa leitura!

— Puta que pariu! — Baekhyun gritou e logo depois tapou a boca ao perceber que tinha chamado a atenção de praticamente o escritório inteiro. 

O porquê dessa surpresa toda? Bem, todos os finais de ano o escritório DKS Contabilidade organizava um amigo oculto com todos os funcionários, junto de uma festa de confraternização. O que tinha acabado de receber em sua caixa de e-mail naquele momento era o nome de seu amigo oculto e a surpresa não poderia ser pior: tirou seu próprio chefe, Do Kyungsoo.

— Algum problema, Byun? — A voz grave do dito cujo se fez presente no local mesmo um pouco longe, estava saindo do banheiro. Sem sequer olhar para o computador, fechou a página rapidamente antes que alguém visse e assentiu negativamente para a pergunta feita. — Parece que gostou de seu amigo secreto…

— Não! — disse desesperado, gerando algumas risadas dos que estavam à sua volta. 

— Não gostou dele? 

— Não, não é isso! É que… Eu não posso falar sobre meu amigo secreto. Não vai ter graça se eu falar, não acha? — sorriu meio amarelo e Baekhyun conseguiu ver no cantinho daqueles lábios bonitos algo parecido com um sorriso. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. 

Com uma ordem, todos voltaram a prestar atenção em suas mesas para terminar os serviços passados. No entanto, Baekhyun só conseguiu apoiar a testa nas mãos e pensar como estava ferrado. 

Como é que o pior presenteador tinha tirado a pior pessoa para se presentear? Kyungsoo era puro mistério, eram poucos que conseguiam entrar em sua vida pessoal e conhecer seus gostos — isso se ele realmente gostasse de alguma coisa naquela vida. E, mesmo negando até a morte, o Byun adorava isso. Gostava de um bom mistério, de tentar desvendar suas intenções, de imaginar o que estaria por trás daquela figura tão imponente e poderosa que era para si, coisas que demorou para admitir gostar tanto. Gostar e odiar. Sentia-se muitas vezes ridículo por gostar de seu próprio chefe, aquele que muitos teorizavam ser um robô de tão rígido e sério no serviço, aquele que fazia seus dias um inferno com tantas implicâncias e horas extras. Estava perdido!

— Parece que alguém não gostou muito do amigo secreto… — disse Junmyeon com a cadeira móvel encostada na mesa do Byun. 

— Nem um pouco… — suspirou frustrado, virando o rosto para o ver. — E você sabe que eu sou péssimo com presentes. 

— É, minha caneca de “Melhores Amigos” que o diga. — Os dois riram lembrando do Amigo Oculto do ano anterior. Não que o Kim odiasse canecas, mas parecia que seu melhor amigo tinha conseguido encontrar a caneca mais feia da loja especialmente para lhe dar de presente. — Vai querer ajuda? 

— Por enquanto não… — O outro ficou surpreso. — Preciso tomar vergonha na cara e aprender a dar presentes decentes. Agora é questão de orgulho! 

— Tem certeza, Baek? — perguntou preocupado e ele assentiu meio inseguro. — Se mudar de ideia, saiba que eu estou aqui. 

— Não sabia que agora trabalhamos em dupla. — Kyungsoo se fez presente novamente, apoiado na divisória da mesa de Baekhyun, que deu um pulinho junto do amigo. — Mas já que trabalhamos, minha dupla vai ser o Byun. Deixaram uma entrega lá na recepção, pega para mim? 

Sem saber muito bem como reagir, apenas assentiu meio robótico e se levantou, enquanto Junmyeon voltava para sua mesa de fininho. 

Não fazia muito tempo desde que Baekhyun havia subido de cargo na empresa. Entrou no escritório como estagiário com ajuda da faculdade de administração, no entanto foi descobrindo com o tempo que não era bem o que queria para sua vida ao observar os colegas de trabalho e, principalmente, o chefe. 

Num golpe de sorte, ou de coincidências, sua vida deu uma pequena guinada em poucas semanas: trancou a faculdade mesmo com o medo de perder o emprego, conversou com Kyungsoo sobre isso e foi salvo por um cursinho besta de secretariado que sua mãe o enfiou porque, na opinião dela, Baekhyun passava muito tempo esquentando o sofá e jogando videogames. A antiga secretária se demitiu porque iria se mudar para outro país e, assim que abriram vagas, mandou seu currículo. Não estava lá muito esperançoso já que fez aquele cursinho bem de qualquer jeito só para ganhar o diploma, mas acabou sendo escolhido por Kyungsoo dentre outros vários candidatos. 

A justificativa? "Confio em você." Ponto. Bem sucinto. Daí para frente sentiu-se ainda mais grato pelo chefe, e mais atraído por ele também. Descobriu que não curtia secretariado também, mas pelo menos agora tinha um salário decente e o preço que pagava por isso era descobrir que Kyungsoo conseguia ser insuportável.

Não insuportável como uma criança atentada que toda hora cutuca atrás da sua orelha para ver você se contorcer todo de nervoso (porque esse já era o trabalho de Junmyeon), ou do tipo que faz barulhos quando masca chicletes ou estalos quando corta as unhas (porque Junmyeon também fazia isso). 

Kyungsoo conseguia ser um tipo raro de insuportável: _ insuportavelmente lindo fazendo qualquer coisa, _ e ao mesmo tempo sendo um chato de galocha que adora dar ordens regadas em sarcasmo. Era como estar no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Quase babava em toda aquela beleza escultural e comum, aquela boca voluptuosa e meio ressecada se movendo para dizer algo, aquelas sobrancelhas grossas e mal feitas franzidas... até ele fazer uma piada sarcástica para todos os espectadores puxa-sacos rirem, fazendo-o broxar na hora e cair em queda livre. 

Bufou, sentindo-se ridículo. 

Aquele mínimo barulhinho chamou atenção da recepcionista e, ouvindo os  _ tic tic tic  _ das unhas longas nas teclas do computador percebeu não estar mais no escritório. Estava divagando de novo. A mulher de nariz arrebitado, cabelo castanho bem arrumado, sempre com uma expressão esnobe se virou e sorriu gentil ao ver o amigo. 

— Veio pegar a entrega? — perguntou e o moreno assentiu. — Espera aí. 

Não demorou muito para chegar com um pacote médio não muito pesado e o deixou no balcão para assinar uns papéis. 

— Fiquei sabendo que não gostou muito do seu amigo oculto… — Joohyun disse sorrindo ladina e entregou o papel para Baek rubricar também. — Quer ajuda com o presente?

— O fofoqueiro do Jun te contou, não é? — Ela assentiu. O moreno grunhiu, sabendo que não podia contar com aquele casal de fofoqueiros. — Mas não quero ajuda, não. Eu vou comprar sozinho. 

— Olha, eu não gosto de desestimular ninguém a nada, mas se eu te apoiar eu tenho certeza de que você vai comprar mais uma caneca feia e com uma frase clichê escrita. — Baekhyun gelou por completo e tentou disfarçar com uma risadinha sem graça. Como é que ela tinha adivinhado o que estava pensando em comprar? — Você é terrivelmente previsível, Baek. Não quer mesmo ajuda? 

Fez que não e, emburrado, foi em direção à sala de Kyungsoo. Não era muito grande e sua decoração era simples, moderna e em cores neutras como resto do escritório. Parecia ser uma extensão dele, até porque, ele era o chefe. 

Bateu na porta, entrou em silêncio e deixou o pacote na mesa de vidro delicadamente. Não queria atrapalhar Kyungsoo em um dos momentos em que parecia tão charmoso: lendo concentrado alguns documentos com seus óculos redondinhos. Era um momento inédito, pois era difícil vê-lo com óculos porque ele parecia ter vergonha de usar, mas o Byun sempre achou que ele ficava ainda mais lindo daquele jeito, principalmente quando notava sua presença na sala e o olhava por cima da armação, como naquele momento.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Não, nada! — sorriu meio nervoso. — Pensei que me daria mais alguma ordem.

— Dei sorte de achar alguém que goste tanto de trabalhar. — Deu a clássica risada nasalada acompanhada do sorrisinho de lado enquanto prendia o óculos na gola da camisa social. — Quer mais um serviço? Pega mais café pra mim.

— Quê? — acompanhou a risada só para não perder a deixa, porque não tinha entendido nada. 

— Nada, tô… Tô brincando. — balançou a cabeça, indicando para mudarem de assunto com aquela piada mal sucedida.

— Uh, Kyungsoo fazendo piadinhas… — revidou a implicância, mesmo com o medo bobo de perder seu emprego por causa disso. Com aquilo, viu um sorriso diferente dos já catalogados: o chefe parecia envergonhado, e achou isso adorável.

— Como vão os preparativos para a festa do final de ano? — Kyungsoo rapidamente mudou de assunto e deixou os documentos de lado para analisar a encomenda.

— Vão bem, quase tudo pronto. — Baekhyun sorriu orgulhoso de estar trabalhando tão bem mesmo sendo sua primeira vez ajudando a organizar uma festa da empresa, e foi correspondido. — A propósito, gostou de seu amigo oculto? 

— Bastante, até — foi sucinto, como sempre. Pegou o pacote e deixou em outra mesa para abrir depois. — É alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor e acho que um presente poderia ajudar. — Sorriu pequeno. Kyungsoo era um homem de poucas palavras, então sempre se sentia incomodado quando falava mais que o necessário. — Só? 

— Ah. — Ouviu um estalo em sua mente lembrando que estava no trabalho e não deveria ficar de conversa com seu chefe. — Sim. Se precisar de alguma coisa, só chamar. 

Despediram-se com um sorrisinho e uma pequena reverência com a cabeça. Quando a porta se fechou, Kyungsoo soltou todo o ar que tinha prendido desde que o secretário entrou. Era incrível como sempre ficava nervoso ao conversar com alguém, principalmente com ele que parecia ter um assunto na ponta da língua para fazer o papo render. O problema é que, apesar de querer muito conversar, sempre sentia um bloqueio, uma insegurança de parecer tedioso de mais para aquele rapaz tão divertido. E aquela proximidade que era para ser tão boa, se tornava sufocante por ser tão tímido. 

...

Em tudo na vida tinha que haver um primeiro passo e com o Byun não seria diferente. Logo depois de horas extras irritantes que tomaram quase sua noite inteira, decidiu ir para a lojinha de presentes mais próxima que ainda estava aberta naquele horário. Vazia e calma, andou pelos corredores para observar seus produtos pensando em algo que ele iria gostar de ganhar e que não geraria sua demissão imediata.

Pois bem, rodou a loja inteira e nada batia com os requisitos básicos.

Também, como presentear alguém que você nem conhece direito e que qualquer mínima coisinha poderia ser de seu desagrado? Convenhamos, do que alguém de trinta e dois anos deveria gostar? Sem contar que qualquer coisa que comprasse iria gerar uma piada sem graça de sua parte, como sempre. É, desistiu. Comprou de olhos fechados uma caneca de "Melhor Chefe" para não ver a desgraça feita. Qualquer coisa, poderia mudar de ideia e trocar por outro presente menos pior.

No outro dia, apesar de ser cuidadoso para passar direto da recepção para sua mesa, não conseguiu evitar Joohyun lhe encarando decepcionada enquanto organizava sua bancada de trabalho. Com certeza sabia que Baekhyun tinha comprado o presente na noite anterior só de pirraça. Ele tentou até desviar o olhar, dar uma assobiada para ver se adiantava, até que se deu por vencido e foi falar com ela.

— Você comprou a porra da caneca, não comprou? — ela perguntou de braços cruzados, com um olhar intimidador.

— Comprei, e daí? Meu amigo secreto vai gostar, tenho certeza.

— Que nem o Junmyeon gostou daquela no ano passado? — Os dois acabaram rindo lembrando de sua cara de tacho ao abrir o pacote da lendária caneca feia. Ele, de vergonha; ela, por saber que estava certa. — Qual é, Bae? Não quer mesmo minha ajuda? 

— Não, valeu. Já disse que vou arranjar algo legal para dar pra ele.

Sem querer insistir em sua teimosia, deu de ombros e deixou o moreno ir para o escritório. 

Como todas as manhãs, sentou-se na primeira mesa de uma fileira de seis cadeiras, que espelhada com outra fileira, formava um espaçoso corredor do escritório. Aproveitou aqueles primeiros momentos para organizar o que tinha para fazer no dia e os documentos do escritório, sem esquecer de cuidar da caixa de e-mail. Costumava ser concentrado e focado em fazer uma coisa de cada vez.  _ Até ouvir a primeira fofoca. _ Tentava resistir ao máximo a essa tentação, no entanto, além de ter um melhor amigo que sempre o levava ao mau caminho, Baekhyun era terrivelmente curioso. Só não se considerava fofoqueiro por nunca se meter e nem repassar nada, mas que gostava de ouvir uma fofoca… Nunca dispensava. Era só colocar fones de ouvido sem música alguma e aproveitar o som ambiente. 

Naquela semana, obviamente o assunto da vez era o famigerado Amigo Oculto: se gostaram ou não de quem receberam, se já pensaram no presente… No entanto a discussão que perdurava até o almoço era sobre o que cada um daria se tivesse tirado Kyungsoo. Baekhyun odiava essa parte porque não suportava o quão puxa-sacos e exibidos seus colegas de trabalho conseguiam ser: um competindo com o outro para ver quem conseguia dar o presente mais caro sem ter um centavo no bolso, almejando uma promoção de cargo. De longe, era de se observar que o Do odiava bajulação e, apesar de ganhar bem, era um cara simples.

Infelizmente, teria que prestar bastante atenção naquela conversa. Até porque, quem daria o presente naquele ano era Baekhyun. Deixou o bloco de notas disponível entre alguns documentos para disfarçar e o ouvido atento para captar cada sugestão e passar para o papel sem pensar duas vezes. Ao final, quando Kyungsoo deu a graça de sua presença com uma piada sarcástica sobre as comadres de fofoca, todos voltaram para suas mesas quase ao mesmo tempo e Byun começou a dar uma olhada em sua lista.

— Perfume, sapatos, vinho, licor… — sussurrava sua lista num tom quase inaudível, a não ser pelo ouvido supersônico de seu chefe, que adorava ficar pendurado na divisória da mesa de Baekhyun, sempre com uma piadinha na ponta da língua. 

— Uau, parece até que vai pedir seu amigo secreto em namoro... só falta o buquê de rosas — Kyungsoo disse em tom debochado, gerando risadas dos outros, principalmente para disfarçar que aquelas eram suas ideias. 

— São presentes tão ruins assim? — Kyungsoo meneou com a cabeça, sua expressão indicava que não tinha gostado muito. — Eu só estava anotando umas sugestões que a galera deu pra te presentear enquanto penso no que dar para o meu. 

Baekhyun conseguiu o feito histórico de fazer as duas fileiras sorrirem amarelo para o chefe que estalava a língua no céu da boca, nada impressionado. Kyungsoo, após encarar um por um, deu uma risadinha sem graça e disse sua frase preferida:  _ "Voltem ao trabalho". _ Claro que só estavam esperando ele sair para voltarem ao assunto de grande importância. 

Estava desesperado, mais do que os puxa-sacos quando descobriram que os presentes eram ridículos. Se antes já não sabia o que fazer mesmo com aquelas sugestões bregas demais para sua dignidade quase nula e caras demais para seu orçamento medíocre, agora mesmo que não tinha ideia do que fazer. Talvez devesse ouvir mais daquelas fofocas até um milagre cair sobre ele. 

O que não aconteceu.

Quando o presente não era ridículo a ponto de sentir o ventinho gélido da demissão, era mais caro que o aluguel de seu apartamento. No final, o mais viável era provavelmente uma bomba para compensar todas aquelas horas extras, implicâncias e seu cérebro fritando para dar um presente no mínimo “guardável no fundo do armário”. Estava quase saindo do sério e implorando de joelhos para Junmyeon e Joohyun lhe ajudarem quando um dos estagiários chamou sua atenção cutucando seu ombro. A fileira inteira de funcionários estava encarando sua expressão emburrada e enxergando a fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos por sobrecarregar a pouca massa cinzenta que ainda tinha.

— Anda, Byun, responde. — Sunmi, da administração, o apressou. Riram quando percebeu que ele não estava entendendo nada e demorou para tirar os fones de ouvido para disfarçar que o troço estava desligado. — Se o Kyungsoo fosse seu amigo secreto, o que você daria pra ele?

—  _ Uma bomba _ — foi direto e todos começaram a rir. — Sério, cara. Ele abre a caixa e todos nós explodimos. Tem coisa melhor que isso? — Apesar da frase parecer ser um pouco psicopata, a maioria dos funcionários acompanhava seu drama há um tempo e acabou achando graça.

— Ah, Baek, qual é. Fala logo o que você daria de presente pra ele, todo mundo já falou — pediu Wonho, um dos estagiários.

— Do jeito que o Byun é, a bomba é o presente menos pior que ele poderia escolher — Junmyeon disse entrando na brincadeira e não demorou para ganhar um tapa de Baekhyun, fazendo todo mundo gargalhar alto.

— Eu iria discordar se não fosse verdade. — Riu. — Não sei dar presente e nem tenho dinheiro pra dar essas merdas caras que vocês estão falando. Até porque, vocês viram que o Kyungsoo nem curtiu as sugestões.

— Ah, duvido. Ele se faz de modesto, mas com certeza adoraria um perfume caro ou um vinho bom. — E todos assentiram acreditando piamente na afirmação de Yifan, do setor de contabilidade judicial. 

— Até eu adoraria, mas nem eu me presenteio assim, quem dirá o chefe. — Todos voltaram a rir como se aquela (in)direta do secretário não fosse para eles. — Sério, vocês estão indo longe demais por uma promoção, ou pela amizade de um chato. 

—  _ Chato?  _ — disseram em uníssono e com a mesma expressão assustada. Até os estagiários mais novos estavam perplexos. Baekhyun chegou a virar para trás e conferir se Kyungsoo continuava em sua sala. Quando olhavam assim, era porque falou o que não devia bem na hora que ele estava passando pelo corredor.

— É, ué. — Deu de ombros. — Apesar de ser grato por ter me contratado, eu acho ele um saco. Caralho, todo dia hora extra aqui, hora extra ali, "aqui essa pilha escrota de documentos para você organizar até amanhã", sem contar que vive implicando comigo. — contava aqueles fatos nos dedos num tom visivelmente irritado, ainda mais com todos rindo. — Sério que vocês acham ele legal? Porque, porra, eu não acho. 

— Eu não tenho como achá-lo chato porque acho ele um pouco… Distante? — Yifan comentou um pouco inseguro e alguns dos que estavam ouvindo a conversa concordaram. 

— É, é — Mina, também do setor administrativo, finalmente disse algo. Apesar de estar sempre nas conversas, dificilmente dava sua opinião. — Não sei se é porque você é secretário e você tem que viver na cola dele, mas o chefe não é tão próximo assim do restante do pessoal. 

— Acho que é porque o Kyungsoo gosta que o Baek sempre fique puto com as implicâncias dele — Junmyeon comentou enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira e o moreno gesticulou um _ "até você?" _ . — Desde o estágio ele implica contigo e você fica pilhado. Não é surpresa nenhuma pra mim. 

— E eu vou fazer o que se ele é um saco? — Todos voltaram a rir vendo que Baekhyun não dava o braço a torcer. — Sério, parece até perseguição! Eu não posso respirar um pouquinho mais alto que ele já se pendura na minha divisória e fica  _ "você tá respirando muito alto hoje, Byun" _ — imitou a voz grossa de Kyungsoo de forma exagerada, quase como um locutor de rádio. — E aí todos vocês riem e batem palminha porque  _ "chefinho Kyungsoo é foda, rei do humor"  _ — disse num tom debochado enquanto todos gargalhavam alto de se contorcer. 

— Cara, você é hilário. — Jaehyun, também estagiário, disse quase sem ar. — Deve ser por isso que ele gosta de implicar com você.

— A cada minuto que passa eu vejo que a bomba é realmente o melhor presente. — Bufou, desistindo de teimar. 

Apesar de irritado com o rumo do assunto, não conseguia parar de ouvir e precisava de informações melhores que aqueles  _ presentes pré-encontro furado com seu próprio chefe. _ Tudo poderia muito bem ser resolvido se Baekhyun não fosse tão orgulhoso e infantil para alguém de vinte anos. Parecia até que iria morrer se começasse a conversar civilizadamente a fim de conhecer os gostos de seu empregador e amigo secreto. Passavam tantos pequenos momentos juntos que não seria difícil arrancar dele pelo menos sua cor favorita... Mas não, preferia ficar se esgueirando para descobrir com os fofoqueiros o que poderia dar de presente. 

Não era lá uma de suas piores decisões, já que eles sabiam de cabo a rabo todos seus gostos e desgostos, cada passo de sua vida, e tinham um casal de agentes do FBI do seu lado. Junmyeon conseguia decifrar a vida pessoal e traumas passados da pessoa só observando seu comportamento e tinha uma facilidade invejável de te induzir falar do assunto que ele quisesse. Enquanto isso, nada escapava dos olhos de pardal de Joohyun, fosse uma unha ou um coração quebrado. Por ser um doce de pessoa na carcaça de uma mulher séria, ser atenciosa e se mostrar estar sempre a ouvidos, qualquer um que passasse pela recepção se sentia quase obrigado a lhe contar sobre o dia. E era assim que aqueles dois conheciam a vida inteira de todos do escritório,  _ sem exceções.  _

Seu bloquinho azul de post-it continuava ali perto e, enquanto revisava alguns pedidos, vez ou outra anotava uma ideia ali. Como não estava filtrando o que escrevia, havia uma mistura entre presentes perfeitos, desastres completos e alguns gostos de Kyungsoo cruciais para pensar em algo especial. 

Quando seu alarme marcando uma da tarde apitou, segurou um grito de felicidade e saiu junto dos funcionários para almoçar. Alguns ficavam por ali mesmo para esquentar a marmita na cozinha ou esperar a entrega de sua quentinha, enquanto os outros se dividiam entre alguns restaurantes das proximidades. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Joohyun e Junmyeon coincidentemente sempre iam no mesmo self-service que ficava a uma quadra do prédio onde trabalhavam. Alguns minutos de caminhada sempre eram compensados quando tinha uma comida gostosa e um ambiente confortável em jogo. 

— Ouvi bastante conversa da minha sala hoje. — Kyungsoo, diferente do normal, puxou o assunto daquela vez, tão sério que não parecia estar comendo a melhor lasanha daquela região, ou sequer relaxando na hora do almoço. Os três amigos ficaram estáticos, sabiam que lá vinha merda. — O papo tava bom? 

— Tava, foi legal — Baekhyun alfinetou e os outros apenas se olharam com um sorrisinho cúmplice. Era sempre engraçado ver os dois implicando entre si. — Próxima vez senta e conversa com a gente.

— Agradeço pelo convite, mas provavelmente vou estar ocupado trabalhando. — Deu um sorrisinho, e o moreno revirou os olhos para o cara sem graça com quem conversava, principalmente por estar certo.

Junmyeon e Joohyun enfiavam comida goela abaixo na tentativa de disfarçar que estavam rindo daquela situação. Era sempre engraçado, já que Baekhyun, o que menos tinha falado no dia, era quem acabava levando culpa no cartório e um fora de brinde. E então, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, quase quebrando o garfo em uma mordida, ficavam se encarando feito cão e gato, quase pedindo uma Torta de Climão para a sobremesa, até Joohyun interromper. 

— Mas vocês estavam conversando sobre o quê? — a mulher perguntou com uma voz doce, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. — Eu ouvi vocês falando lá da recepção. — Olhou para o namorado esperando alguma ajuda.

— Ah… A gente tava falando do amigo oculto. — Junmyeon respondeu com um sorrisinho.

— Por favor, digam para mim que vocês não estavam revelando quem tirou quem antes da hora... — Kyungsoo resmungou desconfiado, conhecia muito bem seus funcionários, todavia naquela vez estava errado. 

— Pior que não. Era sobre presentes legais ou péssimos para dar de amigo oculto e, como sempre, todo o mundo tentou pensar no que te daria se te tirasse.

— E saiu alguma coisa boa disso aí? — Junmyeon meneou com a cabeça em resposta e todos riram. — Imagino… O que me dariam se eu fosse amigo oculto de vocês? Agora fiquei curioso.

— Talvez uma camisa, todo o mundo curte camisas — Joohyun disse. 

— Eu também, provavelmente — seu namorado concordou e os dois sorriram juntos se entreolhando, o que fez Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não conseguirem disfarçar caretas levemente enjoadas dos dois apaixonados. — Ou um par de chinelos, é sempre bem útil.

— E você, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo pediu sorrindo travesso, sabendo que o outro estava quieto, quase se escondendo debaixo da mesa para não chegar sua vez de responder. 

Como nos filmes de Velho Oeste, havia um bolo de feno rolando nas ruas desertas do cérebro do Byun. Mesmo sendo alguém muito comunicativo, sempre ficava nervoso falando de assuntos que não conhecia muito bem com pessoas que estavam esperando por uma boa resposta. Seu olhar revezava entre os três ansiosos pela vergonha que iria passar. Estava quase ficando zonzo, assim como a mente toda embolada, confusa nos pensamentos. Seu cérebro não estava trabalhando muito bem, deu branco total mesmo anotando tantas coisas úteis em seu bloquinho. No final, acabou dizendo que daria as abomináveis, horrorosas e temidas – principal terror dos Natais:

—  _ Meias _ — falou hesitante, enxugando as mãos úmidas de suor nas calças. Não sabia exatamente o que tinha acabado de dizer já que todo seu esforço tinha sido gasto em responder uma pergunta boba. Seus dois melhores amigos, que eram para estar de seu lado, seguravam uma risadinha e pareciam dar ainda mais moral para seu chefe lhe achar um completo idiota.

— Você me daria… meias? — Kyungsoo citou quase rindo também, com um olhar que beirava o deboche. 

— Quê? — Sequer conseguiu acreditar que tinha acabado de dizer aquilo. — Não, não! Eu daria… Eu… Eu daria um quadro! — tentou se corrigir com a primeira sugestão que veio em mente. Joohyun e Junmyeon estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar a risada, quase se debatendo na mesa para não soltarem um grito alto. Baekhyun, vendo que a expressão dele não tinha mudado da habitual  _ cara de bunda tediosa _ , decidiu chutar outra coisa. — Ou melhor: Um porta-retratos!

— Puta merda, a bomba seria melhor — Junmyeon comentou não se aguentando mais e o casal começou a rir alto até a barriga doer.

— Uma bomba, Byun? — Kyungsoo perguntou de braços cruzados e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Sabia que ele não era capaz de realmente fazer aquilo, mas decidiu implicar ainda mais vendo que ele já estava todo atrapalhado. — Eu espero não ser seu amigo secreto depois dessa.

Foi então que Baek ouviu um estalo em sua mente, um sinal divino para voltar a seus eixos e interpretar a situação: _ Kyungsoo agora sabia da brincadeira da bomba e provavelmente iria ser demitido.  _

— Caralho, hein Junmyeon — irritou-se com a brincadeira que tinha passado dos limites e decidiram parar o assunto por ali.  _ “Antes a bomba era um medo, mas agora ela se torna uma esperança” _ , pensou. 

Kyungsoo, como sempre, soltou uma risadinha que não sabia identificar se era por realmente achar a situação engraçada ou um simples  _ “haha, você está na rua!” _ Só sabia que tinha sido um fiasco em sua única oportunidade de sair por cima e mudar minimamente a fama de seus presentes ridículos. Sua mente sequer conseguia raciocinar o que estavam falando, no entanto provavelmente girava em torno de o quão ruim era comprando presentes. Diferente do normal, Baekhyun terminou seu almoço quieto remoendo tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer e ficou assim quase a tarde toda. E isso não passou despercebido pelo Do.

Aquela tarde lenta passou como um grande borrão para Baekhyun que, em um piscar de olhos, já estava no final de sua hora extra maquinalmente aceita. Todos da empresa tinham notado sua mudança repentina de humor por ser muito transparente, principalmente Junmyeon e Joohyun, que receberam inúmeros foras naquele dia. Nem Kyungsoo saiu impune, já que suas implicâncias entraram por um ouvido e saíram por outro. O Byun estava ocupado ocupando sua mente com trabalho e mais trabalho. 

O pior é que antes fosse só pelos presentes ridículos citados... Não conseguia aceitar estar tão bravo com a frase  _ “espero não ser seu amigo secreto” _ . Primeiro que odiava ficar bravo com suas implicâncias e pegar-se pensando nelas ao longo do dia. Provavelmente estava com o orgulho ferido, pois levou inúmeras lapadas enquanto estava obstinado a conseguir um presente perfeito para seu chefe. 

Por sua vez, ele, mesmo que distante, percebeu ao fitar seus olhos ainda mais cansados — e vê-lo beber duas xícaras de café amargo sem fazer careta — que seu secretário estava preocupado ou chateado com algo. Então, em uma das vezes que o Byun apareceu na sala dele, Kyungsoo aproveitou para tentar acalmar seus ânimos. Admitia, estava preocupado com o mais novo ter levado a mal alguma de suas brincadeiras e, para vê-lo animado como deveria estar, não teria problemas — além da timidez — em conversar até descobrir o problema. Baekhyun, aéreo, estava prestes a sair da sala após entregar algumas pastas, mas parou no mesmo lugar ao ser chamado para se sentar à mesa do chefe.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — começou perguntando sério, e seus dedos entrelaçados em seu colo dava uma postura séria demais que não conseguia abandonar mesmo em um assunto delicado como aquele. 

— Não, nada. — Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, cansado. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— É estranho te ver tão quieto… — comentou, sem saber se aquilo era o melhor a ser dito. Nunca foi bom em conversar sobre sentimentos tanto seus quanto dos outros, por isso se encontrava naquela seriedade defensiva. 

— Eu só estou tentando adiantar os serviços para sobrar menos para amanhã. — O Byun desviou o olhar perdido que nunca queria se encontrar com o do mais velho. 

— Foi algo que eu disse no almoço? 

— Não, eu só… — Bufou e deu-se por vencido. Não era tão bom em esconder seus sentimentos. — Desculpa por aquele bagulho da bomba no almoço. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, disse no calor do momento. Eu também não te daria aqueles presentes ridículos que falei, juro. Só… Me desculpe. Pode me dar quantas horas extras quiser para compensar, não repetirei isso de novo. — Baekhyun levantou-se para fazer uma breve reverência como sinal de respeito e o outro sorriu com o canto dos lábios. — Só não me demita, por favor. 

— Eu nunca te demitiria por uma coisa dessas, não se preocupe. — Kyungsoo pôs a mão por cima da de Baekhyun, agora pousada na mesa, e a apertou levemente para passar confiança. Byun, estranhando aquele contato, sorriu e o Do recolheu sua mão rapidamente. — Pare de remoer as coisas e de pensar tanto no presente. Amigo oculto é para ser divertido, você não pode ficar desse jeito. Quando você se acalmar, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um presente bom. 

Baekhyun, agora sem palavras, assentiu algumas vezes antes de sair da sala um pouquinho mais leve. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por estar com um sorrisinho tão bobo com um simples toque em suas mãos e com ele parecendo estar preocupado com seus sentimentos. Mas depois de uma chuva de brincadeiras que fez seu medo da demissão aumentar, tudo o que precisava era dele sendo atencioso e acalmando seus ânimos. Depois que o outro saiu da sala, Kyungsoo virou a cadeira para trás e abriu um sorriso satisfeito com suas próprias palavras. Sempre se enrolava todo quando falava de sentimentos e perceber que seu secretário estava visivelmente mais calmo depois da conversa era um sinal de que não tinha se saído tão mal assim, e que talvez haviam se tornado minimamente mais próximos depois desse episódio. Agora só restava esperar e deixar o tempo fazer parte de seu trabalho.

Na semana seguinte, Baekhyun decidiu seguir o conselho do chefe e deixar de se importar excessivamente com o presente perfeito. Obviamente, foi bem mais produtivo já que não precisava ficar se distraindo com conversa fiada de escritório para dar um presente bom e apenas fazia seu trabalho numa boa. Com isso, a semana passou um pouco menos arrastada, tirando as incansáveis implicâncias de Kyungsoo e as horas extras. 

Na sexta-feira à noite não pensou duas vezes antes de ir direto para casa descansar e ver alguns filmes. Foi em um desses momentos que pensou se não seria melhor deixar o orgulho de lado, admitir que não tinha habilidade nenhuma com presentes e que provavelmente compraria algo impensado de forma impulsiva uma hora antes do evento começar. Talvez fosse até mais fácil deixar Junmyeon e Joohyun se encarregarem daquele trabalho e impressionar Kyungsoo com um presente legal do que realmente ser demitido por causa de sua teimosia. 

No entanto, pensar assim tinha sido fácil. Difícil foi mandar a maldita mensagem para Junmyeon. Toda vez que abria a conversa do amigo, acabava travando. Tentou mandar áudio e até teve a ideia horrível de ligar — mas lembrou que sua voz iria sair tão travada que pensaria que a ligação estava sem sinal. No fim, foi digitando letrinha por letrinha bem devagar até que respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e enfim enviou um  _ “Cara, me ajuda a comprar um presente para o Kyungsoo?”  _

...

A bela manhã de sábado começou com zunidos no ouvido de Baekhyun, que cogitou ter deixado uma pilha tão monstruosa de louças na pia a ponto de estar presenciando uma infestação de moscas. Coçou os olhos numa preguiça terrível e levou um tempo para perceber que eram batidas na porta, ou um arrombamento. Por um momento até pensou ser a polícia com um mandato de busca por causa da suposta bomba, ou com uma multa por infringir os limites de ideias ruins para presentes de Amigo Oculto. 

Porém foi algo melhor.  _ Ou pior, _ como preferirem.

Arrastando-se pela casa sem nem escovar os dentes ou lavar as remelas, abriu a porta e se deparou com o casal de amigos sorridentes, bem vestidos com suas roupas casuais e bem perfumados. É, não entendeu porra nenhuma. 

— Bom dia. Toma um banho, se arruma e almoça que hoje é dia de fazer compras! — Joohyun disse toda animada, num tom que soava alto demais para alguém que tinha acabado de acordar. 

— Vocês estão zoando comigo, só pode! — Baekhyun exclamou num tom arrastado, numa mistura de preguiça e raiva. — Porra, cedo da manhã vocês quase arrombam a minha porta pra fazer comprinha no shopping. Toma vergonha, né. 

— Não exagera, cara. — Junmyeon revirou os olhos. — Já é meio-dia, isso não é hora de acordar.

— Claro que não é, claro que não é! Três da tarde que é hora de acordar, isso sim — respondeu enfurecido, mas ficou todo amolecido com o abraço que recebeu dos dois amigos. Não sabia o que faria da vida sem eles. 

Num ritmo meio lento, fez uma higiene matinal e um sanduíche bem recheado de café da manhã — vulgo “forra barriga para almoço” — enquanto o casal assistia TV, esperando-o ficar pronto para saírem. Antes de pararem em seu destino final, os dois fizeram questão de fazer Baekhyun devolver aquela caneca feia de “Melhor Chefe” para a lojinha de presentes de onde tinha comprado. Se fosse para passear, só sem peso na consciência. 

Por sorte, aquele shopping era um dos maiores da região, então teriam centenas de opções de lojas para procurar um presente. Parecia cansativo, mas não era quando se estava entre amigos palhaços e que não o faziam sentir-se uma vela entre eles. 

— Vamos começar: Dyo é bem modesto, então- — Joohyun começou, mas logo foi interrompida por Baekhyun.

— Espera, como vocês sabem que meu amigo secreto é o Kyungsoo? 

— Porra, tu me mandou uma mensagem falando que era ele! — Junmyeon reclamou irritado com a lerdeza do amigo e ele acabou rindo. — Continua, amor.

— Como estava dizendo… Ele é bem modesto, então nunca aceitaria um presente caro. Se você der qualquer coisa de valor muito alto, provavelmente ele vai ficar encarando aquilo a semana inteira se perguntando se ele realmente merece tanto. — Byun, mesmo meio assustado com todos aqueles detalhes, apenas fez que sim.

— Também não é para dar presente barato, tá? — Junmyeon deixou logo avisado. — Porque eu não duvido nada de você dar um pacote de Halls. E ele ainda vai te zoar falando “Isso quer dizer que eu tenho bafo?”. Bem a cara dele. 

— Tá, tá. E o que vocês querem que eu compre para o Kyungsoo? 

— Pode ser uma camisa, que tal? — Ela sugeriu apontando para uma loja de roupas próxima. 

— Mas camisa de quê? Tem que ser camisa de coisa que ele goste.

— Nisso você está certo. — Junmyeon disse guiando os dois pelas prateleiras e araras da loja, dedilhando alguns cabides para ver a estampa de algumas camisetas. — Sei que a cor preferida dele é vermelho e ele parece gostar de rock.

— Nunca imaginei… — comentou Baekhyun vendo algumas camisas e tentando mentalizar Kyungsoo usando-as para ver se combinava. Algumas combinaram tanto e ele parecia tão bonito em sua mente que decidiu jogá-las de volta nos cabides antes de ficar envergonhado. — Mas espera aí… “Parece”? Vocês não sabem nem a banda preferida dele?

— Como assim? — Os dois, que falaram ao mesmo tempo, pararam para encarar o amigo. Joohyun continuou. — E você lá sabe? Não quer abrir logo o fã-clube do Kyungsoo, não?

— Porra, calma aí. Também não precisa levar a mal. É que vocês conhecem tão bem todo mundo que eu fiquei surpreso de vocês não saberem isso dele.

— Foi o que disseram lá no escritório aquela vez, Byun. — disse Junmyeon, que parou de ver camisas antes de se distrair e começar a se enrolar no assunto. — Kyungsoo é bem tímido e fechado, desde que fui contratado é bem difícil de conversar com a gente sobre o que gosta. Então gostos pessoais, tipo bandas preferidas, realmente não sabemos, mas ele tem uns trinta anos e, pelo jeito, parece gostar de rock, ou folk. 

— Isso é muito estranho… — Baekhyun comentou, como se a informação não conseguisse entrar em sua cabeça. — Comigo ele vive enchendo o saco, tá sempre no meu pé e vocês sempre riem no final. Faz parecer que vocês são bem mais íntimos dele que eu.

— Tá na cara: ele gosta de implicar pra chamar sua atenção — a morena disse sem rodeios, como se fosse óbvio.

— Nem vem, ele gosta é da atenção de todo o mundo pra cima dele, ele só me usa como alvo pra vocês rirem e acariciar seu ego. 

— Kyungsoo não é uma pessoa tão má assim, só é incompreendido — Joohyun defendeu. — Agora anda, vai escolher uma roupa pra ele. 

Enfim deixaram o assunto de lado para rodar pela loja extensa procurando camisetas, mas nada parecia ser tão legal para presentear por não conhecerem tanto os gostos do chefe. Para falar a verdade, Baek até encontrou algumas, mas ficaria envergonhado de dar uma camisa social que ficaria justinha nos músculos bonitos dele ou uma jaqueta de couro que o daria um ar de motoqueiro perigoso. No final, quem comprou uma camiseta foi Joohyun e decidiram andar mais pelo shopping antes de definitivamente escolherem um presente. Até que Junmyeon teve uma ideia:

— Ei, por que ao invés de dar uma camiseta você não dá uma carteira para o chefe? 

— Uma carteira? — Baekhyun franziu o cenho. 

— Bem, você não precisa saber muito sobre alguém pra dar uma carteira. Além do mais, naquele dia no restaurante eu vi que a carteira dele ‘tava meio gasta. 

— Por que caralhos você nota uma coisa dessas? 

— Costume. — Junmyeon deu de ombros. 

— Tem uma loja de sapatos ali, deve ter alguma carteira lá. — Joohyun apontou e os três seguiram naquela direção.

Mesmo já sabendo o que iriam comprar, deram algumas voltas pela loja como de costume. Os produtos não variavam muito entre sapatos, carteiras, cintos e bolsas de couro muito bonitas. Quando escolheu um modelo simples de couro escuro, decidiu pegar um cinto do mesmo material ao descobrir que teria desconto nas peças. Veio uma sensação de missão cumprida ao enfim pegar a sacolinha vermelha em mãos. Tinha certeza de que com aquele presente não iria ser demitido.

— Valeu pela ajuda, gente. — Abraçou os dois pelos ombros desajeitadamente e eles riram por estarem andando grudados e tortos pelo shopping. — Se não fosse por vocês, provavelmente eu estaria na rua. 

— A gente sabe, não precisa agradecer. — Junmyeon deu um beijinho na bochecha de Baekhyun. — E desculpa pelo vacilo de falar da bomba para o Kyungsoo. Na hora parecia engraçado, mas ficaria um climão do caralho se ele não tivesse entrado na brincadeira também. 

— Tá tudo bem, já passou. — Baek sorriu. — Já estou com o presente em mãos, não é? Então pronto! Vamos fazer mais o quê? Comer?

— Tsc, tsc… Só pensa em comer. Podemos ir depois de comprar o presente do Dae — Joohyun lembrou.

— Mas o aniversário dele foi em setembro, por que daríamos mais um presente agora em novembro? — Baekhyun perguntou sem entender muito bem e os dois olharam surpresos.

— Baek… sábado, depois do amigo oculto, é a festa de aniversário de dois anos da ONG que o Dae tá ajudando organizar, esqueceu? — Junmyeon disse. — Vamos doar ração, mas a Joo sugeriu que a gente desse um presente pro Woody.

— Caralho, eu esqueci! — disse assustado, voltando o desespero de novo. — Diz pra mim que vocês já sabem o que comprar.

— Precisamos responder? — disse Joohyun.

Foram ao andar de cima do grande shopping atrás da pet shop que tinha ali por perto. Demoraram um pouco pela distância, mas chegaram na lojinha cheia dos mais variados itens para cuidar de seus bichinhos de estimação, de rações a brinquedos diversos. O lugar perfeito para presentear um grande vira-lata preto brincalhão que Jongdae tratava como filho. Ele e Baekhyun eram amigos de infância, e Joohyun o conheceu por também fazer doações à ONG que resgatava cães abandonados pela região, então não era nada mais justo que presenteá-los por um trabalho tão lindo que faziam. 

Não demoraram muito por já terem ideia do que levar: Baekhyun daria uma linda coleira vermelha para o cachorro, com um pingente metálico em forma de osso com o nome “Woody” registrado em uma letra bonita. O casal comprou um brinquedo feito de bolas de tênis e uma corda bem grossa, que ele poderia roer bastante ao invés de acabar com os móveis do amigo, coitado. Antes de saírem de vez do shopping, decidiram parar em uma sorveteria para comprar uns milkshakes e sentaram-se no jardim externo para beber e descansar as pernas. Não demorou muito para puxarem assunto de novo.

— Tá mais tranquilo com o amigo secreto, Bae? — Junmyeon perguntou e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. — Te falei que se você pedisse nossa ajuda seria mais tranquilo. 

— Até que sim, mas nada garante que ele não vá odiar o presente e zoar na frente de todo o mundo. — Byun bufou depois de uns goles do milkshake.

— Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa: por que você se cobra tanto, hein? — Joohyun perguntou levemente irritada.

— Verdade… — seu namorado concordou. — Você trabalha muito bem, é super organizado, é legal com todo o mundo… Você é bom, cara.

— Com o Kyung colocando tanto defeito nem parece. 

— Ah, para! Eu vejo ele implicando, mas nunca vi colocando tanto defeito que você vê. E essas brincadeiras ele faz mais para te chamar a atenção.

— Tá, mas é ridículo. Será que ele não tem outro jeito de fazer isso?

— Que é ridículo a gente sabe, porque não é nem de longe o melhor jeito de chamar atenção de alguém, mas foi o jeito que ele achou de tentar se aproximar de você. 

— Na verdade, nem acho que você odeia tanto assim… — Joohyun começou. Sempre ficava estressada quando Baekhyun não enxergava o óbvio e estava cansada dele ficar sempre na defensiva quando se tratava desses sentimentos. — Você não odeia essa atenção que ele te dá, só odeia que ela venha dessa maneira. Tenho certeza que se ele fosse melhor puxando assunto você seria amigo dele. 

— O foda é que ele te trata como algo a mais — completou Junmyeon. — se não fosse assim, ele implicaria com todos os funcionários, não só com você. Kyungsoo é tímido pra caramba, deve fazer isso porque não sabe muito bem como chegar em você, só que você se recusa a aceitar isso. O Kyung gosta muito de você, cara.

— Gosta? — Baekhyun perguntou surpreso e curioso, com um sorriso iluminado no rosto, que o casal não demorou para identificar.

— Não sei, só parece. — Junmyeon deu de ombros. — Mas por que você tá felizinho assim? Das duas uma: ou você tem um ego gigante que precisa ser acariciado, ou você gosta dele também e quer reciprocidade. Não precisa me responder qual dos dois é se não quiser. 

_ Foi pego no pulo. _ Baekhyun realmente não sabia o que responder, odiava ser pego de surpresa daquele jeito pelos dois e principalmente concordar que eles estavam certos na maioria das vezes. Mesmo se esforçando muito para disfarçar, o moreno estava visivelmente abalado com aquilo, como se tivessem conseguido tocar diretamente em sua ferida que nem ele mesmo queria tocar e agora não sabia nem o que fazer com aquelas verdades em sua cara.

Por um bom tempo esses pensamentos ficaram rondando sua mente sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Será que deveria só aceitar que amava o chefe mais pentelho que já teve ou era melhor fingir que aquilo tudo era uma alucinação coletiva e não fazer nada a respeito? Obviamente a primeira opção era a mais psicologicamente saudável, no entanto iria demorar um bom tempo para isso entrar em sua cabeça.

...

Mais uma semana se passou bem tranquila, porque agora que tinha engolido aquele diálogo no dia do shopping, todo dia fazia um esforço para ver o chefe com outros olhos. Ao invés de pensar que era perseguição e se irritar com as implicâncias, apenas ria ou tentava puxar um assunto completamente diferente, pois era o que faltava entre eles. 

Os resultados não tardaram a vir: Kyungsoo começou a se sentir mais seguro de manter conversas mais longas durante as pequenas folgas e horário do almoço. Tão longas que agora finalmente se sentia no mínimo amigo de quem fazia seus dias na empresa menos cinzentos. Até sua feição séria, tão defensiva, tornou-se um pouco mais suave e, obviamente, os outros funcionários começaram a especular o que estava lhe deixando tão feliz. A resposta era apenas um secretário por vezes emburrado, mas sempre com bom-humor e piadas para dar e vender. 

...

Com preparativos e a ansiedade o cercando cada vez mais, a tão esperada confraternização não demorou a chegar. 

Naquele dia Baekhyun tinha acordado bem mais cedo que o normal apenas para começar a deixar tudo perfeito e não fazer seu chefe se arrepender por tê-lo escolhido, dentre outros funcionários mil vezes mais experientes, para ajudar a equipe de Administração a organizar o evento. Claro, na época de escola sempre se metia na organização de festas secretas quando os pais de alguém viajavam, porém a única coisa que fazia era montar uma lista de bebidas para levarem e cobrar caso alguém desse uma de espertinho entrando sem levar nada. Uma festa séria para pessoas que eram no mínimo cinco anos mais velhas que si — e que provavelmente não bebiam cachaça com suco de pozinho — era novidade.

Algumas horas antes já estava no salão de festas que sempre faziam a confraternização – por pertencer à família de um dos funcionários. O local era branco desde os pisos ao teto com uma cozinha, dois banheiros e uma bela luminária que fazia ele parecer aquela área mediana, mas espaçosa, minimamente mais luxuosa. 

A função de Baekhyun era basicamente ser uma ponte entre os organizadores e os fornecedores num geral. Andava para lá e para cá avoado tratando sobre a chegada das mesas, bebidas e comidas, atendendo ligações e respondendo mensagens realmente importantes, também ajudando a corrigir alguns imprevistos. Estava sentindo-se muito responsável e sua mãe provavelmente ficaria orgulhosa de como tinha arranjado alguma coisa para fazer além de virar as noites jogando Zelda.

Só descansou quando Kyungsoo, uma hora adiantado, ignorou sua insistência em continuar ajudando e o liberou ao ver que já tinha cumprido sua função. Ao menos saindo mais cedo poderia ter mais tempo para se arrumar.

_ Foi o que pensou. _

Baekhyun conseguiu demorar tanto, mas tanto, no banho que estava começando a ficar atrasado para chegar cedo. Era só uma pequena pausa para se arrumar e fazer um lanche, não para ficar refletindo no banho sobre por que dois mais dois dava quatro. Mais rápido que a luz, vestiu a roupa social mais ajeitadinha que tinha, pôs os cabelos pretos para trás em um topete feito em tempo recorde, colocou os sapatos e pegou o presente antes de fechar tudo a fim de ir para a festa. 

Felizmente, quando chegou, não tinha muita gente além dos organizadores, a banda recém-chegada na festa ajeitando seu lugar para tocar e Kyungsoo, que abriu seu lindo sorriso em forma de coração ao vê-lo. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, sentou-se à mesa dele e tentou puxar assunto, sem tirar o olho da sacola de presente, pensando quem tinha tirado e no que poderia ter comprado. 

— Ansioso para o amigo oculto? — Baekhyun perguntou despretensiosamente, relaxado na cadeira.

— Bastante. Quero saber quem me tirou e se vou ganhar um presente legal. 

— Também — concordou, cruzando os braços. — Depois das sugestões bobas que o pessoal deu, até eu estou curioso. Não ficaria surpreso se você ganhasse, sei lá, um carro zero.

— Eu não estou com tanta moral assim para ganhar um carro no amigo oculto. — Kyungsoo riu envergonhado. — E estou querendo saber o que você comprou esse ano para seu amigo secreto.

— Só para tirar com a minha cara, né? — perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguida e o mais velho deu de ombros, como se pedisse para ele adivinhar suas intenções. _ Mas era para zoar, com certeza. _ — Esse ano não vai ter para você, meu amigo vai amar o que eu comprei.

— Eu espero. E… — Aproximou-se um pouco mais do secretário. — Ouvi o setor administrativo elogiando bastante seu trabalho. Você foi muito prestativo e dedicado, ano que vem você vai estar na equipe de novo. Parabéns, Byun — disse com um sorrisinho e Baekhyun fez uma breve reverência por ter sido um elogio profissional que o derreteu todo por dentro.

— Para quem só organizava resenha e a única preocupação era álcool de menos, até que me saí bem. — Kyungsoo deu uma gargalhada alta e contagiante, que os fez dar uma pausa antes de continuarem o assunto. — E como vai seu discurso?

— Vai bem... — e quase terminou sua frase ali, mas se esforçou para não fazer o assunto morrer. — Eu faço isso todo o ano, mas eu sempre me sinto estranho quando penso que basicamente vou ter que ler meus sentimentos para a empresa inteira. Sem contar que preciso usar meus óculos de leitura. 

— Por que é tão ruim? Não quer que ninguém descubra que você não é um robô sem sentimentos? — fez uma voz e uma dancinha robótica ridícula e o outro praticamente foi obrigado a rir de tão bobo que ele conseguia ser. Ao menos Baekhyun conseguiu deixá-lo um pouquinho menos nervoso, porque provavelmente na hora do discurso lembraria daquela imitação tosca. — E… com todo o respeito, você fica muito bonito de óculos — soltou sem pensar duas vezes e sorriu travesso ao ver Kyungsoo claramente sem reação.

Sem precisar dizer muita coisa, o chefe saiu da mesa quando mais convidados começaram a chegar e precisou cumprimentá-los como um bom anfitrião. Tudo estava tão perfeito naquela noite e saber que tinha um dedinho seu em cada detalhe era gratificante. Obviamente não faltaram elogios, principalmente sobre a banda contratada que animava a festa com vários covers acústicos de músicas populares e o buffet delicioso. 

Depois de muitos salgadinhos e copos de cerveja, o clímax da festa tinha chegado,  _ o famigerado Amigo Oculto.  _ Não precisava de muita explicação para entender: alguém se voluntariava para começar, ia ao microfone falar algumas características — e bajular — de seu amigo oculto e quem foi tirado iria para a frente fazer o mesmo e assim sucessivamente.

A primeira pessoa a se oferecer, claro, foi o cara de pau do Junmyeon, que deu um hidratante de rosas para Mina. Ela obviamente gostou, pois tinha falado daquela fragrância umas quinhentas vezes durante a semana, talvez para ninguém errar no presente. Sunmi, não muito depois, deu a Joohyun um batom que combinou com a cor da sua cara quando Junmyeon gritou _ “Miau, miau, miau. Mas minha namorada vai ficar muito gata” _ , vermelha até as orelhas. Ela, por sua vez, deu a Wonho chinelos de Star Wars, que parecia mais encantado com seu presente que uma criança em seu primeiro Natal. 

Funcionários passavam se presenteando e Baekhyun ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Sua vez não chegava nunca, tudo só porque estava doido para se livrar logo daquela merda de presente e esfregar na cara de todo o mundo como não precisava ser um baba ovo para dar uma lembrancinha legal.

Assim que Yifan presenteou Junmyeon – que já tinha presenteado sua amiga –, com um conjuntinho de máscaras para o rosto que ele adorava fazer nos intervalos do trabalho, Baekhyun e mais cinco pessoas que faltavam dar presentes ficaram se encarando até ele se oferecer para falar logo. Obviamente ninguém o impediu de ir em direção ao microfone por estarem ansiosos para saber o que iria aprontar daquela vez. 

— Meu amigo secreto… — deu uma pausa de suspense. —  _ Tem dois olhos. _ — E todos vaiaram para logo em seguida rir. Era previsível que ele iria fazer alguma piada do tipo. — Tô brincando, tô brincando. Meu amigo oculto é uma pessoa muito legal e que eu admiro bastante, apesar de às vezes dar vontade de cuspir no seu café quando me enche de hora extra. — Todos começaram a gritar em coro “Kyungsoo” e, ao confirmar, o dito cujo foi para a frente receber seu presente e um abraço forte do secretário. 

— Por mim todo o mundo se afastava, porque parece que é uma bomba… — Kyungsoo disse enquanto tateava o pacote e o mais novo revirou os olhos irritado.

De propósito, fez o maior suspense abrindo o pacote vermelho devagarinho, deixando todo o mundo cada vez mais curioso. O estômago de Baekhyun revirava em ansiedade, queria saber logo sua reação quando visse o presente, porém já adiantou seu sorriso orgulhoso e esnobe para os outros funcionários vendo como seu presente era o melhor. A reação deles, no entanto, não foi como esperava, pois risadas altas preencheram o lugar. Olhou de uma vez para acabar com a curiosidade.

Seu chefe estava segurando nada mais, nada menos que uma  _ coleira _ .

— Baekhyun… O que significa isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou com sua expressão mais séria. Os olhos do outro quase pularam para fora do rosto, e, depois de tanto tempo, sentiu o abismo da demissão logo atrás de si por ser tão atrapalhado.

— Puta que pariu! — Gritou sem saber muito bem o que fazer. — Eu… Eu juro que não é o que você tá pensando! 

— E o que eu deveria pensar quando sou presenteado com uma coleira? — O Do não sabia como reagir e, analisando um pouco mais, viu um nome no pingente. — “Woody”? Eu tenho até um apelido? 

Para falar a verdade, Kyungsoo estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado. Aquele garoto era completamente imprevisível e até quando pensava ter uma pequena gama de presentes que provavelmente poderia ganhar, ele o surpreendia.

— A inspiração foi  _ “amigo, estou aqui...” _ — cantou um trechinho da música tema de Toy Story, entrando na brincadeira com uma pequena indireta. — Tô brincando. Não me demita, por favor! Eu juro, esse não é seu presente. Na pressa eu troquei e esse deveria ser do meu amigo.

— Seus amigos costumam ganhar coleiras suas?

— Não! É para o cachorro dele. Me desculpa, chefe. — fez uma breve e desesperada reverência. — O seu presente está lá em casa. Eu vou buscar e te trago até o fim da festa e…

— Tá tudo bem, Byun. — Kyungsoo pousou as mãos em seus ombros, que o fez sair um pouco daquele transe. — Acredito em você. Entregue o presente quando puder. — Sorriu passando confiança e devolveu o pacote com a coleira dentro.

Baekhyun voltou para sua cadeira desnorteado, procurando algum lugar para esconder a cara. Não entendia como é que aquela troca de sacolas aconteceu já que, mesmo ambas sendo vermelhas, eram bem diferentes. Agora era a vez de Kyungsoo falar e quis saber quem seria seu amigo oculto, mesmo que sua noite estivesse acabada ali. Os puxa-sacos restantes estavam ansiosos para saber quem iria receber a graça de ser presenteado pelo chefe e ele não estava conseguindo se importar muito com isso depois do vexame que deu na frente da empresa inteira.

— Então… Meu amigo secreto é alguém que… — a timidez começou a dar seus primeiros sinais, então respirou fundo para prosseguir. — Que eu acho muito divertido e acho que anima muito o escritório. Gosto muito dele, apesar de ter me dado uma coleira de presente e sua segunda opção ser uma bomba.

Então todos soltaram uma gargalhada alta e Baekhyun, sem nem esperar gritarem seu nome, foi até Kyungsoo com um sorriso meio desajeitado por estar envergonhado, porém não perdeu a oportunidade de se afundar no abraço confortável do mais baixo. Só até lembrar que tinha um presente para abrir. Foi desembrulhando sem fazer muito mistério até dar de cara com uma pequena figure action versão chibi do Link de Legend of Zelda e seu sorriso foi de uma orelha a outra. 

— Caralho, agora eu me arrependo de ter te dado uma coleira. — Os dois riram vendo que provavelmente aquela viraria a piada do ano, mas pelo menos iria rir de sua desatenção junto deles ao invés de se irritar por nada. 

Baekhyun passou o restante da festa mostrando para todo o mundo seu bonequinho, parecia estar no jardim de infância por ficar tão feliz com um brinquedo. Claro, tinha ganhado um presente especial de uma pessoa mais especial ainda. Aquela felicidade excessiva obviamente não passou despercebida pelo mais velho, que vez ou outra se pegava o olhando de soslaio, sorrindo como nunca. 

Com a madrugada e o fim da festa chegando consequentemente, chefe e secretário voltaram a conversar.

— Soo, não quer ir lá em casa buscar seu presente antes que eu me esqueça de te entregar? 

— Tá meio tarde, mas podemos ir quando a festa terminar. 

Kyungsoo, como um bom anfitrião, fez o possível para deixar sua timidez de lado e se despediu de todos os convidados da melhor forma, enquanto Baekhyun ajudava a cuidar da desarrumação do salão e deixar todo o espaço preparado para ser limpo. Quando enfim não tinham mais nenhum trabalho, os dois foram para o apartamento do Byun, que não era muito longe dali. 

Só quando já estava no elevador velho de seu prédio que a ficha caiu:  _ estava levando seu chefe a seu apartamento _ . Era quase um primeiro encontro não intencional e estava prestes a entrar em desespero com tantas bolas foras que tinha dado naquele dia. Kyungsoo não achava a ideia tão ruim assim. Para falar a verdade, sentiu-se até lisonjeado por ter sido convidado para conhecer sua casa, um local que sempre lhe representou aconchego e intimidade.

O prédio era bem simples e meio velho, por isso a maioria de seus moradores eram universitários, ou idosos. Depois de bons anos tinha entrado em reforma e finalmente estavam cuidando da infiltração no andar de Baekhyun, que já tomava boa parte da parede. Naquele horário os pedreiros não eram mais autorizados a trabalhar, portanto não tinha nenhuma alma viva — sequer acordada — naquele corredor. 

— Soo, espera rapidinho aqui fora, ok? — Baekhyun pediu enquanto destrancava a porta e tirava os sapatos. — De olhos fechados. Não vale olhar!

— Meu presente é tão especial assim? — tampou os dois olhos com as mãos, criando expectativas demais para alguém que cogitou lhe dar meias.

— Na verdade, eu não esperava que você viria aqui, então deixei umas cuecas espalhadas pelo chão e não quero que você veja. — Imprevisível, no entanto, era a cara dele fazer algo do tipo. Se não fosse pelo horário, com certeza Kyungsoo teria soltado uma risada alta.

Mais rápido que a luz, correu recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas pela casa, juntou as poucas louças na pia da cozinha e tirou os farelos de biscoito de cima de seu sofá. Como convivia com tudo aquilo? Costume, principalmente de não receber visitas. Ficou menos pior, então abriu a porta para Kyungsoo que ainda ria de sua cara de pau por trancá-lo do lado de fora enquanto disfarçava a sala bagunçada. 

O apartamento não era muito menor que o de Kyungsoo. Tudo era muito simples, compacto, dando para ver a casa inteira estando apenas na porta. Sala, cozinha americana junto da lavanderia, uma varandinha e o quarto de Baekhyun, tudo isso com um toque de umidade que ainda estava juntando dinheiro para reparar. Vivia bem, já que não priorizava por uma casa das mais lindas, apenas por conforto — e seus videogames, claro. 

Kyungsoo, sem muita cerimônia, sentou no sofá e deu um pulo de susto com o rangido alto e agudo, parecendo algum bicho chorando. Depois de guardar sua figure action e a coleira dada por engano, pegou a sacola do real presente do chefe e ele mesmo conseguiu entender a confusão percebendo que as embalagens eram muito parecidas. Ansioso sobre sua reação, sentou ao seu lado para observá-lo enquanto fazia o mesmo suspense de horas atrás para abrir o presente e o Byun já estava prestes a gritar um  _ “Abre logo!”  _ antes de morrer de curiosidade.

Kyungsoo abriu o presente e um sorriso, e Baekhyun enfim conseguiu soltar todo ar preso e todo peso em suas costas, porque ao menos parecia um sorriso sincero. Se não fosse, pelo menos poderia ficar observando sua linda boca formando um coração. 

— Woah! Gostei muito do presente, Byun. Bem melhor que uma coleira. — Piscou para o outro.

— Ou uma bomba. — Entrou na brincadeira e os dois riram alto demais para o horário.

— Como adivinhou que eu precisava de uma car-... Junmyeon e Joohyun, não foi? — Baekhyun fez que sim segurando uma risada. — Eu lembro que quando era pequeno, via meus pais ganhando coisas do tipo nos Amigos Ocultos e sempre dizia _ “Se alguém me der uma roupa de presente eu nunca mais falo com a pessoa!” _ — tentou fazer voz de criança e ficou péssimo. — Hoje em dia, roupa é o que eu mais amo ganhar. 

— Eu não, nunca acertam em roupa para mim — Byun comentou recostando no sofá, mais confortável em saber que não precisava manter uma postura séria perto do chefe. — Sempre compram aquelas polos ou roupas sociais. Eu lá tenho cara de que uso esse tipo de roupa? 

— Cara… Não. Mas elas ficam bem em você lá no escritório. 

— Nah, acho que elas combinam mais contigo. Mas num número maior, essas aí que você usa marcam tanto seus músculos que chega a ser ofensivo. — Kyungsoo sorriu levemente tímido com o elogio, conferindo se seus bíceps marcavam tanto quanto tinha comentado. É, teve que concordar. — Falando nisso… —  _ E nem tinha nada a ver com o assunto anterior.  _ — Não quer dormir aqui? Tá tarde pra caralho, bebemos bastante… Não é bom você voltar dirigindo.

— Me chamando para dormir com você sem nem me pagar um jantar? 

— Se o Sr. Romantismo quiser, tem Doritos no armário, Coca-Cola na geladeira e Careless Whisper para tocar no meu celular. É o mais próximo de jantar que posso te oferecer.

— Ah, isso é o jantar? Pensei que estava tentando me matar. — Ganhou um soquinho do mais novo e voltaram a rir. — Mas tá, tá… Eu durmo com você. 

Os dois preguiçosamente se levantaram do sofá, que rangeu novamente, e foram ao quarto de Baekhyun — que, para Kyungsoo, parecia o quarto de seu sobrinho de 8 anos com tantos pôsteres e bonequinhos de super-heróis. Byun se dirigiu ao armário de madeira para pegar uma colcha e um travesseiro fofinho para o outro dormir confortável no sofá, no entanto se surpreendeu quando ouviu-o sentar em sua cama de casal.

— Vai querer dormir comigo?

— Claro — disse sem rodeios e Byun tentou imaginar o motivo. — Nem fodendo eu durmo no seu sofá. Ele parece que vai me engolir no meio da noite rangendo daquele jeito. 

— E você acha que minha cama não range? — Ver a expressão de seu chefe murchando daquele jeito foi impagável e ele fez questão de se sentar na ponta e dar uns pulinhos para testar. — Tô zoando, nem eu aguentaria uma cama que range. 

Meio tímido, Kyungsoo tirou o cinto e afrouxou a gravata vermelha, deixando ambos enrolados da cabeceira. O mais novo, para não deixá-lo desconfortável na primeira vez que iriam dormir juntos, tirou apenas as mesmas peças — entretanto, do jeito que era cara de pau, dormiria pelado na frente dele sem nenhum problema. Depois de conferir se tudo estava trancado e todas as luzes desligadas, tirando a do abajur amarelado do quarto, arrastou-se para seu lado. 

Chefe e secretário a um braço de distância um do outro na cama de casal encaravam o teto esperando o sono vir, e sempre parecia que faltava algo. Quando as pálpebras estavam prestes a se fechar, abriam-se novamente tentando buscar solução um no outro. E encontraram, mais especificamente unindo os lábios num beijo terno, acanhado. Sequer precisaram de palavras para ler seus sentimentos e definir o que representavam, já estava explicitamente implícito que se gostavam muito quando Baekhyun envolveu o corpo de Kyungsoo em um abraço apertado. Só quando ficaram sem fôlego de tanto brincar com os lábios um do outro desfizeram o contato, transformando em pequenos selares que lentamente se espalharam por seu maxilar e pescoço. 

Era só isso que precisavam para dormirem sem peso na consciência de deixar aquela oportunidade de se declararem por gestos passar. Acalmaram-se e o sono enfim veio, aconchegados naquele abraço, sentindo o corpo levemente subir e descer com a respiração calma. Um sorriso tímido e satisfeito foi compartilhado.

— Soo… — Baekhyun chamou baixinho, arrastado, atraindo a atenção do mais velho. — Não acha que vai complicar quando chegarmos no escritório? Sei lá… Vai que a gente mistura as coisas? E se o pessoal descobrir que estamos juntos? Porque você sabe, né? Não tem u-

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por Kyungsoo que segurou seu queixo para dar-lhe um selar demorado.

—  _ Vai dormir, caralho.  _ Amanhã a gente pensa nisso daí. — O mais novo riu baixinho da irritação de Kyungsoo, apertando-o ainda mais no abraço. — Boa noite, Byun.

Não demoraram muito para finalmente pegarem no sono, inalando o leve cheiro de álcool e perfume amadeirado. No dia seguinte, sequer conseguiu acreditar quando abriu os olhos e viu Kyungsoo em seus braços, muito menos que estaria ali para vê-lo acordar aos pouquinhos e ser o motivo de seu primeiro sorriso pela manhã. Ficaram um bom tempo em um silêncio confortável e evitaram conversa com tanta dor de cabeça pela ressaca. Afinal, não precisavam de muito para saberem que o melhor presente que ganharam naquele Amigo Oculto foi a companhia um do outro. 


End file.
